No Title?
by Mack The Bringer Of Chaos
Summary: Well, Review. I can't really give you a summary.


No Title?

By Mack

It was raining when it happened. The pain, the agony I was feeling that day was greater than Any type of pain I felt before. In all my fights I have never felt such pain. The pain of Changing inside becoming what some people consider a God was not worth the pain. I felt the Power and my reserves deepening but at the same time every fiber of my body was rejecting

The power so to contain the power I had to change internally but this change was not friendly Nor painless as stated by this God I've never seen before. Had I stayed still another second I would of lost all that was mine. I mean sure having god skills and abilities are fun but losing something that you owned for 18 years is not fun, not great, just plain hell. Through the pain I felt the wards and spells bring craft on my being and my soul.

The so called God was restricting my movement of both soul and body. After receiving the power my body still ached beyond normal human limits but I'm not really human anymore am I? Even though my body ached with intense pain that I cannot describe that was not the problem at all. It's my movement. It's being completely restricted. I knew something was up.

This God spoke and said. "I HAVE COMEPLETED MY END AS HAVE YOU BUT NOW YOU ARE MINE" I refused to be like this to become his puppet or what ever he had in store for me. I forced my pained body to move at all costs. If I had stayed there who knew what would've Happened. Time slowed as the bolt came down upon my being.

I was for the second time in my Life scared. I was internally screaming at my body, move. I was pleading with my body. "Move please Move." I continuously said out loud. At the last moment as the bolt was going to hit my entire being doing who knows what to me. My body responded shaking off the effects of the spells that kept me restricted.

My body finally moved after what seemed to be hours but actually only a few minutes. Dodging the blast thanks to years of training and being subjected to such things. I thanked my training and whatever God or Demon that gave my body the strength, last push it needed to move.

I shouted towards the sky. "WTF!? What kind of God are you? I thought we had a deal." This God responded. "HAHAHA! MORTAL OR SHOULD I CALL YOU HALF-GOD NOW? WE HAD A DEAL AND NOW I SIMPLY WISH FOR YOU TO DO ANOTHER TASK FOR ME."

I was angry not at the fact he wanted me to do another task at the fact he just assumed that I would do it without even hearing what this task was. I shout at the now Demon as I would call him. "If you wanted me to do another task such as putting that bird in his place I would happily do it if you told me what it was. Not just assuming shit, you DEMON!"

The God laughed and said. "FOOL DO NOT DENY YOUR GOD!" I was staying calm getting mad at This moment would just lead to greater destruction for me. I responded calmly and cockily. "Fool, you are not my God. You're just probably a Demon pretending to be a God." God Responded Angrily. "FOOL!! DO CALL ME SUCH THINGS!!" I smirked, that was the exact response I was Looking for.

During this interval of talking the spells weaker until they were not Practically gone but still binding a little bit. Nothing I can't deal with. The God threw Down bolt of what would look like heavenly blast but more like Demon blasts to me. I moved swiftly and easily dodged the blast. I asked the god in a consending tone. " That's all you Got?! Why not come down here and Fight me yourself you chicken?"

The God was indeed angry and he didn't hear a word I said apparently since he continued his assault on me. Though I got this out of the so called God. "STAY STILL MORTAL, SO THAT I MAY SEND YOU INTO THE DEPTHS OF HELL!" I was getting kind of bored of dodging his increasingly faster bolt attacks. So I decided to taunt him some more. "You are a God are you not? I'm wondering why you haven't hit me yet.

After all you're a God shouldn't you be able to like predict where I'm going to dodge next? Oh no wait you're a two bit Demon or probably just some freak of nature that's why you're hiding in the clouds!" I was laughing as I was dodging the sloppy bolts. I was really getting tired of this shit.

I was going to get that freak down here and whip his ass. I shouldn't be afraid after all I'm half God now aren't I?

Authors Notes: Review and enjoy.


End file.
